Rushed
by TheUnderAverage
Summary: Pearl's not innocent, but that Lapis Lazuli is nothing but scandelous. And who knows what they can get away with as Steven sleeps only twenty feet away. PEARLAPIS. NOT FOR KIDDIES.


Warnings: slight bdsm, orgasm denial, one night stand mention.

Pairing: pearlapis.

-.-.-

Pearl let a gasp escape her lips.

"G-goodness!"

In the dead of night, the word rung out like a doorbell. It bounced off the beach house walls and Pearl cringed as she head the sound of a small body shifting just above her.

"Quiet!" Snapped her lover. "Do you want him to hear us?"

Pearl pressed her lips together and shook her head violently. Lapis released a short, bitter, laugh and went back to her work. "Shut up, then, smart one."

Pearl dug her fingers into the couch cushions, chest heaving. Her lower half trembled in anticipation and desire. She didn't want to turn to Lapis for these things, but she couldn't possibly ask Garnet to shove her face into her nether regions! How tremendously embarrassing would that be? Nor could she ask Amethyst. Things were just too awkward between them, and Pearl didn't want to push it.

So she chose Lapis as her nightly one night stand. The young blue gem had been holed up under the ocean for far too long, and now that she was freed, she was willing to do just about anything to start feeling again. She was intent on feeling warmth, and closeness, and this leg-shaking, jaw-rattling dance. It was hardly Lapis' first time, but when you're a prisoner and days feel like decades, every time is your first time.

Lapis pressed her thumb to the small bundle of nerves at Pearl's core and rubbed it roughly. Pearl pantomimed a scream and reached for the nearest pillow to shove her face into. Lapis smirked, proud for such a vitriolic reaction. She was hit with a sudden and wonderfully cruel idea. Lapis worked Pearl harder, performing a balancing act to keep Pearl from going over the edge. Pearl hissed as quietly as possible. She wanted this to be over as soon as possible so as to destroy the risk of Steven waking up and being traumatized. How was she supposed to explain sex to him- nonetheless freaky alien no-strings-attached sex? Hopefully, Lapis would just finish the job and then she wouldn't have to worry about it.

But Lapis didn't seem like she was on the same page as Pearl. She started to slow her ministrations, easing Pearl back down to a frustrating zone below the climax. Lapis leaned forwards and bent her head next to Pearl's, her lips ghosting the flawless gem's ears. Lapis laughed lowly enough for only the gem underneath her to hear.

"So, what if I just... Stopped?"

Pearl growled, pushing her hips into Lapis' palm. "You wouldn't!"

"I could just leave you hanging here. I don't get much out of this little encounter. Maybe I'll even push you right to the edge and... Just... Stop." Again, Lapis began to speed up the thrusts of her palm. Pearl looked as if she were going to yell, but Lapis hushed her prematurely with a deep kiss. "Wouldn't want to wake your baby now, huh?" Steven shifted in his sleep above them.

Pearl could hardly control her own body. Her lower half shook like a dry leaf, and the white-hot coil in her very core burned with the need to release. "I could just, ah- g-get off myself!" Pearl snapped, panting.

"But is that really this satisfying? Or maybe I can just immobilize your arms with water shackles and watch you squirm as you try desperately to reach climax. That'd be cute. You're cute," Lapis snickered. Pearl gave a frantic thrust of her hips and tried to get as much friction as possible before Lapis pulled away to torture her. With one graceful flick of her thumb, Pearl felt herself teetering at the edge. And then Lapis retracted her hand. Pearl hissed and looked as if she was prepared to kill. Lapis smirked and summoned water from the kitchen faucet. She solidified it around Pearl's wrists in makeshift cuffs and pushed the gem's hands high above her head. Pearl whined like a puppy denied its dinner, rocking her hips back and forth against the couch in a desperate attempt to get off.

"You'll get rug burn if you keep that display up," Lapis snickered.

"Please," Pearl begged, tongue momentarily lolling out of her mouth as she moaned. "What do you want?"

"I don't know," Lapis teased. "What do you want?"

"Argh- you know what I want!" Pearl snapped, too prideful to let such nasty and indecent words leave her mouth.

"No I don't. You've got to tell me. Communication is key, you know," Lapis taunted.

"Uh- do what you were doing before?"

"Clarify, please."

"Ugh! I... I want you to..." Pearl took a defeated gulp of air and blushed, "I want you to... touch me."

Lapis smiled in victorious pride. "Where?"

"You know! D-down there!" Pearl grumbled.

"Here?" Lapis caressed Pearl's thigh.

"No!"

"What about here?" Lapis kissed Pearl's protruding hip bone. A shiver went through the taller gem.

"M-my...!"

Lapis laughed, and Pearl offhandedly noticed that it sounded ironically innocent.

"I know what you want. This, right?" Lapis pressed her lips to the bundle of nerves located in Pearl's nether regions and kissed it. Pearl whimpered and felt her blood run cold as Steven groaned in his sleep. Lapis began making patterns with her tongue, first sloppy and erratic, but then quickly and with practiced grace. Pearl's hips jerked forward. Lapis caught them and worked harder, causing the gem above her to convulse and release with a silent scream. Pearl came down from her high almost immediately, as it was replaced with exhaustion and whiplash. Lapis redirected the cuffs to the sink drain and Pearl phased her orange shorts on once more.

"Good?" Lapis asked hopefully.

"Wonderful," Pearl replied with a huff.

The next morning, Steven would eat breakfast at the counter.

"Did you hear somethin' last night?" He would ask. "I think someone turned on the faucet."

Pearl would blush bright blue and Lapis would intervene. "Probably Pearl. She's awfully thirsty at night."

And Pearl would fume.


End file.
